A Crossbow Heart
by Rya B
Summary: With Hawke and her companions gone Varric is left alone to fend for himself, until and old friend comes across him in his time of need. Will they grow close or will she have him killed for something he has hated himself for since it happened... Varric OC


**Crumbling walls and raging seas...**

Varric had spent most of his life following his brother and working in the background like any good rogue does but in the last year few years he spent more time helping a young rogue out. He had become really close with the woman, he tended to give people pet names when he befriended them but not this woman. She was too much like **_her_** to give her a pet name so he simply referred to her by her last name although he never really was sure why considering her sister would occasionally respond as well. He had gotten so used to being in with Hawke and her companions he wasn't really sure what he'd do if they parted ways, luckily that was the last thing Hawke would have allowed as she too adored the dwarf as he was her only source of sanity. Between a broody mage hating elf, a Templar hating mage, a naive blood mage, a perverted pirate and a chantry prince that refused to acknowledge her in any other way than the helpful companion she was going insane along with the fact all of her immediate family had died since they moved to a wretched place called Kirkwall, except from a gambling idiot of an uncle.

Varric was literally the only good steady thing in her life which was why when their boat leaving Kirkwall was destroyed in a storm in the middle of nowhere stranding everyone on a land they had never been too before, he was the first person she went in search of. Unfortunately he was nowhere in sight, she darted along the shore desperate to find him but he was nowhere to be found. Her other companions consoled her sadly at the loss of their friend but no one knew exactly what she lost except him and herself.

Meanwhile on another distant shore he found himself alone, not a single sign of his friends to be seen, for the first time in his life he was completely alone. Granted several human fishermen pulled him to shore when they found him floating out at sea which he was eternally grateful for, they also helped by informing him of where he was. A place he knew of but had never been before, Antiva. The fishermen were kind enough to deliver him to their wives who gave him rather large but clean clothes and warm food to fill his rumbling stomach, he thanked them tremendously and was even more grateful when a fisherman appeared in the home carrying his crossbow granted it had no bolts and was pretty badly damaged but it was nothing he couldn't have repaired.

He hadn't meant to stay as long as he had but the fisherman and their wives were glad to have fresh company and of course Varric being Varric happily told them some stories off the top of his head. His crossbow was easily fixed and polished up by the help of one of the fishermen and then he was on his way, he headed southwest hoping to reach the border of Antiva to find some way of heading back to Hawke if she still lived.

He spent weeks wandering on his own, pickpocketing people he thought wouldn't even notice a couple of sovereigns missing from their pockets but most of the time he told stories in the local taverns he passed in return for some coins and a place to sleep. Unfortunately for him as he tried to skirt round the free marshes, which were never safe in a group never mind on your own, he ended up walking through a valley perfect for ambushing.

He glanced round cautiously, nothing seemed out of the ordinary but then again if it was Antivan rogues that were hiding he wasn't really likely to spot the difference if there actually was one. He noticed a couple of broken traps lying about which instantly put his back up, his gaze scanned the valley walls in search for anything at all that would tell him he was in trouble but before he could even register what was happening he was surrounded by elven rogues each bearing an odd triple swirled pattern on the backs of their hands. He held his crossbow a little defiantly as they shuffled back a few feet before parting and allowing a group of dwarves to walk through and surround him again. Everyone stayed silent as he glanced round at each of them before noticing another dwarf walking into the circle of bandits, he stared in disbelief at the sight of someone he thought he'd never see again.

She walked casually into the circle not particularly paying any attention to him before finally turning her gaze on him to find his crossbow had lowered significantly. She eyed the weapon a moment recognising it as hers before turning her gaze up to the dwarf wielding it, her entire body froze at the sight of him. Her bright blue eyes staring at him in bewilderment for a moment as he took a step closer, several daggers pointed at him at his movement making him pause and simply glance at them before turning back to her straight away.

For once in his life Varric just didn't know what to say, he had wished he'd told her everything all those years ago and now he was face to face with her and he couldn't even seem to form a single sentence. Suddenly her expression darkened, her stance turned aggressive and her eyes burnt venomously "Shoot him!" she barked before he had a chance to comprehend why she had even gotten mad. A paralysing poison tipped arrow slammed into his chest from his right, he cried out in pain instantly dropping to his knees as the poison worked its way furiously through him. His vision started to fade almost instantly as his body tried to shut down, he desperately tried to stay focussed on her but his arms had stopped working. He frowned as best he could as he watched her slightly blurry figure turn away, he wanted to call out but it was so hard to speak it took everything he had to simply breathe her name before collapsing into the darkness.

"Bianca…."

* * *

**Authors note:**

Okay so first off... HI! :D

Secondly: I OWN NOTHING! Everything belongs to Bioware. I have simply decided to embellish a simple idea from the game.

I have recently been on a Dragonage high and well this is what happens haha, this is my first fanfiction ever so please be nice, helpful criticism is good flaming is not.

Anyway I decided I wasn't impressed with the fact Varric (although nearly everyone's favourite character) had virtually no love... what's that about people?! If he had been a romance option I don't think the others would have stood a chance haha

Any whooooo I hope you've enjoyed it, I'd love it if you'd be kind enough to take the time to leave me a review.

Future chapters may be longer xxx until next time lovelies :)


End file.
